This invention relates to a traction device. More particularly it relates to a traction device for applying as much pressure as a patient desires along the spine, away from the head and neck.
There is an ever increasing need for simple and economical traction devices which can be used to support an individual in a manner which applies pressure along the spine away from the head and neck in a generally downward direction, assuming the patient to be upright. There are, of course, many such devices on the market, but most are cumbersome, large and expensive. In view of the rather common occurrence of back problems amongst the population, there is therefore a real and continuing need for traction devices which can be used at home, which are simple and inexpensive, and which allow the patient to apply increasing or decreasing back pressure, at will.
There are good and anatomical physiological and mechanical reasons for the use of back traction, as opposed to surgery. Amongst those are reversing the gravitational effects of compaction on the spine, separating the joint spaces, and general decompression of the spine. It is a primary object of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive device for home use by the patient to alleviate pressure and pain in the back.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a traction device which may be used at home by the patient which is simple and requires little or no mechanical expertise for use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a traction device which is comfortable and safe.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a traction device which allows the patient to completely control the traction along the long axis of the body by simply exerting more or less downward force with his or her arms.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a traction device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, safe, and easy to use.
The method and manner of accomplishing each of these objectives as well as others will be apparent to those skilled in the art.